Bellerophon
Ancalagon 'is the son of Vritra, one of the five Dragon Kings, and descendant of Bellerophon from the Trojan War era, which means that he's distantly related to the Greek god Poseidon. Appearance In his human form Ancalagon appears as a rather muscular fair-skinned man with waist-lenght, spiky raven hair and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face. His violet eyes carry a sharp gaze and his body bears the same light blue markings he does when in his True form. Tipically he wears his Cloak of the Revenant: a pitch-black billowing cloak that covers most of his body and an enchanted hood to hide his head and most of his face, letting his eyes and mouth uncovered. Ancalagon's true form is that of a mastodontic western Dragon. His entire upper body is covered in black, rounded scales which in turn are decorated by tribal light blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, throat, chest, stomach and inner tail, is gray in color. He has slitted violet eyes that he can cover with white lenses for added protection and his head is rounded and blunt, with four large and elongated plates extending backward. His chin has a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead and his large wings are composed of intersecting black plates capable of shredding anything caught in them. The scales disappear near the end of his tail, which terminates in a double bladed stinger that is often used as a flail. Personality Ancalagon's childhood was a product of the times he lived in: the constant fighting made him a perfectionist that would keep working at something until he mastered it and his successes in battle made him very confident in his abilities. Stemming from this he generally respects those that work hard for their skills and abilities, regardless of power, while acting dismissive towards those that rest on their laurels. In casual instances Ancalagon displays an apparent happy, carefree and even teasing personality, often wisecracking and making crude jokes in an attempt to fluster and put other's off balance. When the situation calls for it he's much more cynical and serious, and often mocks and taunts others for their stupidity or naïveté. In battle Ancalagon retains a stoic and composed personality, never allowing his failed plans to upset him. He loves fighting above all else and is constantly looking for a worthy challenge, showing a more excited side to himself whenever he finds one, and even praising his opponents if they manage to surprise him or survive his onslaught. Because of his power he often imposes limitations on himself, such as relying on his depowered form. He doesn't feign modesty, bluntly stating that he is stronger than his opponents and belittling them when they keep fighting against the inevitable, however if he is proven wrong about something he would admit it, apologise for previous remarks if necessary, and conclude the fight swiftly without dragging out his opponent's misery. Because of several factors, such as his immortality and curiosity, Ancalagon exhibites a boundless lust for knowledge of any kind, specifically on the mechanics behind magic styles and spells but in recent years he's taken an interest in human sciences. His divinity granted him the ability to retain all acquired knowledge forever. In his True form Ancalagon often becomes ruthless and bloodthirsty in combat, often aiming to inflict great pain to his opponents before killing them. He sees most other beingsas nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, and generally exhibits a mercurial temper when dealing with annoying situations or individuals, not hesitating to remove them if the situation is favorable. Skills and Equipment Abilities = *'Master Combatant: Trained since a young age and having received instructions from Sun Wukong, Ancalagon is an extremely proficient combatant. He's capable of defeating hundreds of opponents with hand to hand alone, disarming and dodging attacks from many directions, and striking with precision before his opponents could react. Ancalagon has proven himself capable of wielding various types of weaponry with impressive proficiency since his younger years, and was shown to be capable of holding his own against more physically imposing opponents. *'Master Magician': Ancalagon is highly knowledgeable in all kinds of common, lost, forbidden and legendary spells, having shown the ability to learn and cast multiple types of magic with little training. He is an adept sensor, capable of detecting signatures countries away if he concentrates. *'Senjutsu': Under the guidance of Sun Wukong he became extremely proficient at the Sage Arts, becoming able to hide his presence, empower his body, rejuvenate others or sever their inner energies, greatly damaging their bodies, and even form elemental attacks without magic. It even allows him to fight after being blinded and deafened by a nuclear explosion. *'Enhanced Smell': Ancalagon has an incredible sense of smell, which allows him to track opponents by scent alone. *'Manipulation Immunity': According to Indra, Ancalagon is immune to Mental Manipulation Magic. |-|Powers= *'Flight': His magic grants him the ability to fly in his depowered form even without forming wings, while in his draconic forms he flies using his wings. *'Pyrokinesis': Ancalagon has the ability to generate black flames, which are extremely hot and hold cursed properties capable of progressively weakening an opponent and cursing their soul for eternity. *'Umbrakinesis': Ancalagon has immense darkness and shadows based abilities, able to fire projectiles made of darkness, travel undetected through shadows and manipulate shadows to restrain his opponents. |-|Spells= *'Telepathy': Ancalagon can converse telepathically with people and even with the beings held within Sacred Gears, such as Draig. *'Teleportation': Ancalagon can teleport by using a spell unique to him named "Bunkai Terepōto" (分解空間移動, Lit: Decomposition Space Migration), which breaks down his body into cubes that are then pulled through multiple portals. He can also use this ability on a single part of his body, such as a limb, by teleporting it close to an enemy in order to blindside the target. *'Barriers': Ancalagon can deploy several types of barrier spells, from detection barriers and wards to nigh-invulnerable bulwarks. **'Blue Flame Formation': By slamming his palm on the ground Ancalagon can generate a cylindrical blue barrier, which envelops a location of his choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with it. This barrier is powerful enough to withstand the assault of a High-class Devil without reporting visible damage. **'Red Lightning Formation': By shooting six glowing spheres around the targeted area, Ancalagon can form this hexagonal red barrier capable of electrocuting and disintegrating anything that comes into contact with it, and stopping all forms of space-time manipulation. This barrier is powerful enough to perfectly contain a Heavenly Dragon-class opponent. **'White Void Sphere': By using the principles behind Dimension Lost, Ancalagon claps his hands together to form an expanding white sphere from his form capable of transporting everything held inside into a collective of non-visible dimensions, dubbed Slipspace. Although everyone can see what happens on the other side of the barrier, as the two spaces are not technically connected interaction between the two is impossible, making the inside and outside of the barrier safe from each other. All forms of teleportation are blocked inside the barrier and because of how it's built it cannot be broken or bypassed unless Ancalagon interrupts the spell. *'Runes and Seals': His studies allow him to inscribe and form runes and seals effortlessly, with purposes varying from silencing a target, putting it to sleep, contract summoning, warding off an area, shielding his presence and restraining his or another's power. |-|Form= - True form= Ancalagon can enter and exit this form at will. To enter it from a depowered state his body emits an Anti-Magic Aura before beginning to quiver and rip apart, with his draconic form finally bursting from within. As his previous body is discarded this transformation also heals any and all injuries he might possess. To enter it from a shapeshifted form he envelops himself into a cocoon of shadows, which expand and eventually release his real body. *'Immense Power': His raw power is equal to Ophis' and allowed him to toy around with Rizevim Livan Lucifer, a Super-Devil. He's capable of ignoring attacks from Ultimate-class Devils even without Anti-Magic and *'Shapeshifting': Ancalagon is capable of transforming into a humanoid form without losing power, although his physical abilities are drastically reducing a substantial area to rubble simply by landing on top of it. *'Anti-Magic': Ancalagon can generate a white flaming aura that makes him extremely resilient to magic, often dispelling supernatural attacks outright or progressively weakening them until they disappear, although it offers no protection from physical attacks. Additionally it affects his own spells while in use, preventing him from casting most of them. Ancalagon can channel his Anti-Magic powers into his attacks, capable of stripping away any magical defense and weaken the target once hit, leaving them defenceless. It has no effect on magicless objects and normal creatures. *'Chronokinesis': Ancalagon received the ability to alter the magnitude and direction of the flow of time. He can even direct this power on himself, restoring his physical body and erasing all injuries, although the cost in magic power is enormous. By making direct physical contact he is capable of accelerating the speed at which time flows on the target by orders of magnitude, effectively making them age and decay in front of him. - Depowered form= Ancalagon's humanoid form, which he created in order to suppress most of his power, making it easier to hide his identity and travel unnoticed. His power output is severely limited, putting him on par with the Dragon King Tiamat. - Dragonoid form= A form Ancalagon created after realizing that some situations would require more power than his depowered form could grant. He can only access this form through his depowered state, requiring him to undergo a partial draconification. After a brief power-up Ancalagon grows in height, forming bat-like wings, a segmented tail and armored plates all over his body. *'Immense Power': He can fight on par with Crom Cruach and Belzard in Juggernaut Drive, both Heavenly Dragon-class opponents, and dominate his fight against Loki. *'Anti Magic' **'Nova Strike': Ancalagon can channel most of his power inside a massive white sphere, capable of killing a Boosted Gear user in Juggernaut Drive. - Demigod state= A state Ancalagon attained by suppressing his draconic powers almost completely while channelling the entirety of his godly energies. After surrounding himself in a cocoon of black and gold dust, Ancalagon emerges as a massive and powerfully built humanoid clad in black smoke, with long ram-like horns that twist in the symbol of infinity and eyes that burn with a fierce inner light. He seems to speak backwards, making him largely unintelligible. *'Supernatural Aura': His presence shrowds the area around him in shadows, sucking out all color and ambient noise, and every step he takes makes the ground trembles. *'Chronokinesis' **'Erosion of Time': Allows him to completely erase an individual or object from history by absorbing them into his body through black tentacles. Once absorbed their existance is annihilated. **'Destiny Perception': Ancalagon can perceive flashes from the future, foretelling Fate. Only he has the ability to alter destiny, but he has no control over when these flashes occur. *'Immense Durability': He is nigh-invulnerable to everyone weaker than himself, being unaffected by all but the most powerful attacks, and because his body is seemingly composed of black sand he cannot suffer crippling blows, since he has no organs. **'Regeneration': Any damage his body takes is almost immediately repaired. Water however stops this process. *'Enhanced Strength': In this state he is easily capable of overpowering any but the physically strongest individuals, and was shown capable of ripping right through Kokabiel's abdomen with one swipe of his hand. *'Immense Speed': In this state Ancalagon is capable of moving at tremendous speeds, enough that even Kokabiel couldn't see him move. }} |-| Equipment= - Bloodrust= Dragonfang evolved into this form after coming into contact with Ancalagon's blood, which made it awaken a degree of sentience as well as reach titanic proportions, being taller than Ancalagon himself. It dislikes being held by anyone other than Ancalagon, scalding the hands of anyone deemed unworthy with cursed flames. Bloodrust's power is comparable to the True Longinus and has no restraints, always striking with maximum force and making it a bad choice of weaponry if Ancalagon seeks to restrain someone without killing them. Bloodrust is capable of ripping through space with a slash, even while inside a dimension created through Dimension Lost. - Godslayer Armor= This cursed suit of highly durable armor was forged from Vritra's carcass by Hephestus. It passively channells Umbrakinetic powers, which makes it highly resistant to magical attacks. *'Enhanced Regeneration': The armor can temporarily fix injuries by piercing the flesh with thin barbs and spikes, holding wounds together and facilitating regeneration. - Cloak of the Revenant= This mystical cloak was gifted to Ancalagon by Hephestus. It's inscribed in runes and seals that hide his presence from the supernatural at the price of blocking away most of his power, putting him on par with a High-class Devil. The cloak however does not hide the energy he's actively using for spells, which gives away his position to sensors. Furthermore Gods and Dragons can still detect his race, but not his power. }} |-| Moeru= Ancalagon's familiar, whose name means "to burn up", that he acquired during his first trip through the Familiar forest. Although she repeatedly tried to kill him, after she gets caught she becomes more friendly towards him, usually draping herself over his shoulders. She has also shown to be territorial when it comes to him, hissing at most other females that approach him, with Tiamat, Gabriel and Ophis being the only exceptions. She appears to be a western black Dragon with violet eyes, large bat-like wings and a double set of fins on her tail. Although her full size is enough to allow Rias and Issei to ride on her back, she prefers to maintain her smaller form in order to drape herself over Ancalagon's shoulders. *'Plasma': The plasma produced by Moeru is extremely hot and carries an electrical charge. She can either spit it as precision bolt at the target or use it as a flamethrower. *'Shapeshifting': Moeru was shown capable of switching between her adult form and her diminutive one. *'Stealth': She can flying without producing noise, which makes her extremely good at going about unnoticed when coupled with her black coloring and quiet attitude it . *'Immense Agility': Her frame is extremely flexible and allows her to contort and change direction at a moments notice. *'Immense Speed': Moeru is easily capable of breaking the sound barrier when flying at her top speed. Trivia * Ancalagon's hobbies are travelling and learning new things, especially magic styles and rare spells. * Ancalagon's favorite color is purple. * Ancalagon's favorite food is pizza while his least favorite is anything sour. * Ancalagon's favorite phrase is ''Gaishū Isshoku ''(Armour-sleeved single hit), which refers to defeating someone with a single blow. * Ancalagon's human voice is the same as Naoya Uchida, while in his True form he sounds like Ryūzaburō Ōtomo . Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Dragons